leafBay
by LadyRen5
Summary: What if Naruto retrieved the barrel with Sasuke in it back from the Sound Ninja? Since it was such a rare commodity, Naruto decided to sneak back to the village and put it up for sale.. on leafBay!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.. you know the rest.

Summary: eBay? How about leafBay? leafBay is a place where Leaf villagers can sell whatever they want to on the internet.

* * *

Title: leafBay

_What if Naruto retrieved the barrel with Sasuke in it back from the Sound Ninja? Since it was such a rare commodity, Naruto decided to sneak back to the village and put it up for sale on __**leafBay**__ of course!….._

Naruto Uzumaki sat in front of his computer and logged onto leafBay. Welcome RamenLuverHokage6! Naruto giggled and checked his seller account. _Hmmm. What did I sell yesterday?_ he thought as he looked at the screen.

**Item(s) Sold:** 7 **Unsold:** 1 (*120 yen = $1)

(1) Ich Icha Paradise Movie Unrated Version! **Sold!** **Bids:** 7 **Starting bid:** 120 yen* **Ending bid:** 2400 yen ($20) **User:** WhiteFangsPervySon **Name:** Kakashi Hatake

(2) Green Spandex Jumpsuit One Size Fits All! **Sold!** **Fixed Price:** 1800 yen ($15) **User:** YouthfulGuy1 **Name:** Might Guy & **User:** YouthfulGuy2 **Name:** Rock Lee

(1) Book: Gambling For Dummies! **Sold!** **Fixed Price:** 6000 yen ($50) **User:** LegendarySucker **Name:** Tsunade

(1) Brochure Of Local Hot Springs! **Sold!** **Bids:** 1 **Starting bid: **120 yen **Ending bid:** 120 yen ($1) **User:** HotPervySage **Name:** Jiraiya

(1) 3rd Hokage's Image On Toast! **Unsold.**

(1) Half A Bag Of Barbeque Potato Chips! **Sold!** **Bids:** 1 **Starting bid:** 120 yen **Ending bid:** 120 yen ($1) **User:** LastChipIsMine **Name:** Choji Akimichi

(1) Picture Of Myself (Naruto Uzumaki) I'M HOT! **Sold!** **Bids:** 1 **Starting bid:** 120 yen **Ending bid:** 12000 yen ($100) **User:** UzumakiStalker **Name:** Hinata Hyuga

_Wow! I'm on a roll. This should fill up my frog wallet, Gama-chan, fast!_ Naruto thought. Then, he made an evil laugh that went something like this, "Muhahahahahahahahaha!"

Now for the item he had stored safely in his room....

He clicked on **Sell An Item**, and filled out the usual information.

**Category**: Collectibles: Fantasy: Other **Secondary Category:** Decorative Collectibles: Other.

**Title of the Item**: SUPER RARE! SASUKE UCHIHA! One Day Only Sale! NIB! (New In Barrel)

**Item Condition:** Soon to be USED by Orochimaru.

**Type: **Bid

**Starting Price:** 120 yen

**Duration: **1 day

**Shipping:** Local Pickup

**Accepted Forms of Payment:** Cash or Ramen

**Description:** Up for bid is one-of-a-kind SASUKE UCHIHA IN A BARREL! This is so totally RARE! BELIEVE IT! What better way to get your hands on one of the few remaining Uchihas left! I went to a lot of trouble retrieving this dang thing, like battling the Sound Ninja! And I'm making it easy for you. Just click on that little tab marked "Bid" and he's yours. PLEASE BID AND BID OFTEN!! I need money for ramen! Stop taking all my money Pervy Sage!

**List: **Now.

Naruto leaned back in his chair, a menacing smile on his face as he tapped his fingers together.

As soon as he posted it, Naruto heard the funny sound indicating a bid. "Huh?" He'd never got a bid so fast, EVER. He checked his listing, scrolling down to see who the first bidder was. It was someone named SasukesMineInoPig .

"Who the heck is that?" Naruto wondered out loud. "Oh well, who cares? Bid SasukesMineInoPig! Bid!"

In her bedroom, Sakura Haruno did a happy dance in front of her computer screen. "Yeah! First bid!"

Suddenly, the funny sound happened again on Naruto's computer, indicating a second bid. He couldn't believe it. His listing was up for less than a minute and there was already a bidding war? He looked at the name of the bidder this time. It was someone named SasukesMineForehead.

In her bedroom, Ino Yamanaka yelled and pointed at her computer, "Ha! Take that Billboard Brow!"

Sakura noticed she was outbid and her angered flared when she saw the name on her screen. "What??!! No way!" Larger than life, inner Sakura made her appearance, her fist clinched. "INO'S GOING DOWN!"

Naruto became more and more excited as the day progressed. The bidding amount climbed higher and higher. As day slipped into night, Naruto's eyes began to close. Tired from the previous battle, he fell asleep at his desk. When he woke up in the morning, he anxiously checked his screen.

SasukesMineInoPig and SasukesMineForehead had tried to outbid each other all night long. The bid was all the way up to 600,000 yen ($5,000), with less than a minute left.

Naruto was shocked. "Wow! This is awesome!" Naruto laughed again (like he did before).

SasukesMineInoPig was in the lead as the few seconds ticked down. Exhausted, Sakura's eye twitched from lack of sleep. Her words slurred as she yelled at her screen. "Haaa! Ino-pig!! Sa..suke's mine!"

"Noooo!" Ino yelled, looking just as awful from staying up all night. She threw her fists down on her computer desk in defeat.

Naruto watched as one second remained. Then, out of nowhere, the funny sound happened again. "Whoa, someone's skilled to be able to bid at the last second."

"Huh?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Ino's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the screen. The last bid of 600,120 yen ($5,001) was someone named SasukesSnakeLuver

Orochimaru's Lair: Orochimaru sat in front of his computer screen, licking his lips with his long tongue. "No b*tches! Sasuke's mine!"

* * *

_A/N I came up with this idea a long time ago. Oh well, better late than never. Feel free to come up with your own version of leafBay. You can change user names around and such. I'd love to read them. I could only imagine what Akatsuki would buy. lol Don't forget to review!_


End file.
